The present invention relates to a process for preparation of trifluoroacetyl fluoride by reacting, in the liquid phase, hexafluorothioacetone dimer in an aprotic solvent such as dimethylformamide containing at least a catalytic amount of an alkali metal fluoride such as KF in the presence of an oxidizing agent selected from the group consisting of Ag.sub.2 O, oxides of Pb, Sn, Ni, Co and Fe and M.sub.2 S.sub.2 O.sub.8 wherein M is an alkali metal such as Na or K.
Trifluoroacetyl fluoride is a known compound useful in the preparation of trifluoroacetic acid and the corresponding salts and esters which find utility as surface active agents and chemical intermediates.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,816 (Bruce) discloses a process for production of trifluoroacetyl fluoride by contacting, in the gaseous phase and at temperatures of 140.degree. to 225.degree. C., a mixture of tetrafluoroethylene and oxygen, preferably in a dilute mixture thereof, with a catalyst consisting of finely divided carbon and silver oxide supported on an inert carrier such as alumina or a metallic oxide or peroxide such as alkali earth oxides or peroxides which act as promoters. However, the expenses of the specially prepared silver oxide catalyst and the special apparatus required for this gas phase process which operates at elevated temperatures makes this process commercially unattractive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid phase process for the production of trifluoroacetyl fluoride which operates at milder reaction temperatures.
This and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description which follows.